I'll always be here for you
by BlackBrightField2007
Summary: Two-shots after Roy and Riza got shot at Fuhrer Bradley house episode 51 or FMA season 1
1. Chapter 1

"Colonel! Colonel!! ROY MUSTANG!!!" a voice called for him. Then, it was followed with a scream and a cry. He knew that voice. 'Riza...Don't cry' he said but how could his first lieutenant heard it since it was stucked inside his throat. He tried to move his hand or at least his eye lids but he didn't have the strenght. He barely managed another breath every second pass. The cry of First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye suddenly gone. It was replaced by silence and darkness. Roy Mustang passed out with Riza Hawkeye still crying on his bloody shoulder.

--

Wind blew midly on his face. It felt good. Slowly, the Flame Alchemist opened his eyes. He wasn't at the Fuhrer's house anymore but at a vast open field. It looked like in Risembool but something told him he wasn't in his world anymore. His instinct was proven right when he saw a raven haired man, sitting not so far from where he was. It was Maes Hughes. A friend that was supposed to be dead.

"Yo!" greeted Hughes with his usual wide grin across his face.

"Where am I, Hughes?" asked Roy as he stood up and observed his surrounding. It was very peaceful place, with green field as far as his eyes could see and tiny houses at the bottom of the hill.

"This is the dimension between your world and mine. Where the living souls meets the dead souls. Just like now, I can meet you here, but I can't go to your world and vice versa," explained Hughes.

Roy nodded. "Am I dying or am I dead already?" he asked.

"Well... you are probably dying out there. But you are definetly not dead."

Roy nodded again. He finally sat down beside his friend, but his gaze never left the sight of the peaceful village. The silent felt between them.

"Roy, it's not your time yet. You have to go back to your world. To Riza..." said Hughes, broken the silence.

"Riza?" he spoked the first name of his lieutenant slowly. She was there beside him when he passed out.

"You must go back right now, or you'll stuck here forever and must follow me afterward. If you want to see her, you had to go back..." said Hughes as he placed his hand on his bestfriend's shoulder.

"I don't want Hawkeye to get hurt for losing you. I know that both of you had something special, and this is not the 'good-bye' you are going to give her. Roy, don't be like me. I didn't had the time to say good-bye to my family. At least, I want you to have a chance to properly say good-bye to her..." Hughes looked at his friend.

The Flame Alchemist gave out a sigh. "What for?" said Roy.

"Roy, get back to her, to Riza... She loves you" the last word had hit the bullseye.

"How'd you know? You had been dead for some time now" asked Roy.

"I've been your friend long enough to see what is going on between both of you. I know that she secretly in love with you and you, my friend, also loves her... Am I right?" said Hughes. He slapped Roy's back few times.

"Come. I'll send you back to your world," and Maes Hughes held out his hand. Roy reached for Maes hand and together they went down the hill. Afterwards, everything went picth black.

"Bye Roy Mustang, and take a good care of Hawkeye" he heard Maes Hughes' voice but he couldn't see his face.

"Riza..." he spoke the name suddenly before lost all his senses. Roy Mustang passed out again.

---

Three days had passed since the incident at Fuhrer King Bradley's house. The police and military personnels had found them in front of the door and they brought them to the hospital. First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye and Colonel Roy Mustang were directly brought to the emergency ward for an operation. Riza Hawkeye had her bullet removed within couple hours but Roy Mustang was in the operation room almost ten hours.

"Lieutenant! You mustn't be out if bed!" said one of the nurses as they brought the bandage clad body of Roy Mustang into his ward. Riza Hawkeye was waiting inside.

After the nurses had transferred Roy, one of them went to Hawkeye. "Lieutenant, you must o back to your room. You mustn't move a lot and you need to rest," said the nurse. But Riza Hawkeye remained there.

"I just want to see him. Just for a minute," said Riza. The nurse gave out a sigh. She knew that if the First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye said something, no one could ever said no. Except for her superiors and Colonel Roy Mustang.

"Just make sure that you'll get back to your room after this. We don't want your wound to open again," said the nurse as she went out together with her collegues. Riza nodded.

She stepped right beside the Colonel and gave him a salute, as if they were in the office. Few drops of tears finally fell from the amber eyes of Lieutenant Hawkeye. She wasn't her normal self today. She couldn't control it any longer as her gaze finally rested on Roy fully bandanged and pale body. One of his eyes were also covered with bandanged. From what she'd heard, the Colonel lost his left eye-sight. These were all because of her!

Riza took a chair and sat. She removed few strands of hair from the Colonel pale face and then, observed his face. He looked so damn calm. "Colonel, it's my fault that all of this happen. I'm sorry that I didn't come on time..." she whispered. More tear fell from her eyes.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Lieutenant Havoc entered. He gave Riza a small smile. "Riza, it's time to go. You need some rest..." said Havoc slowly as he walked towards the bed.

"I need to be with him..." Riza replied, trying her best to hide her sobs.

"Colonel will be alright. He's strong and he'll live. Don't worry about him. If he is awake right now, he probably don't want you to be by his side when you are also injured. He'll want you to get a good rest. Don't worry about him" said Havoc. He also worried about Riza.

'Lieutenant Hawkeye, get some rest!' suddenly Roy's voice appeared. Riza knew it was inside her head, but she stood up. "Alright Havoc. But give me a moment with Colonel, please. Then I'll go back to my ward."

Havoc nodded and stepped out.

"Colonel, please don't go to where I can't follow" as she kissed Roy Mustang's bare forehead.

* * *

A/N: My first time writing for FMA and Royai. It was hard. I didn't read the manga or the watch the movie. So there would probably some mistakes on Roy or Riza or any other characters. Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

The morning sun rays shown directly on his pale face. Somehow it had awoken him from his deep sleep. He blinked, once, twice, trice before realising that he only had his right eye vision. Then he remembered. Frank Archer had shot him, close range, and the bullet had hit his eye. Yes, he had recalled the burning feeling on his face before his knees went weak and finally he fell down, face on the cold cement. The last thing he remembered was the crying of his first lieutenant.

Roy quickly looked around his ward. Then, he spotted his lieutenant, fast asleep at the edge on his bed. Her head was on her folded arms and there were bags under her eyes. Roy managed a small smile. She's must had been taking care of him like usual, he thought. He summoned all his energy, trying to sit and leaned on the headboard. The pain shot through his body as soon as he moved the muscles.

Riza, who had been very alert even in her sleep, awoke with a start. She sensed the movements made by her superior and quickly turned toward him. Sure enough, Roy still forcing his body to sit properly on the bed. Riza helped him up. After a minute, Roy was comfortably sat on his bed, leaning on the headboard. He let out a deep breath as the pain slowly faded away.

"Sir..." Riza's voice brought him back.

Roy turned his gaze toward her. She was standing right beside his head, saluting.

"At ease, lieutenant. We aren't in the office right now," said Roy.

Riza nodded. "And you can sit down Riza," Roy added; being casual with her.

As she sat down, Roy spotted the bandage covering her right shoulder.

"What happened to you?"

"I got shot by Archer before he got to the Fuhrer house... I'm sorry, sir" replied Riza. Her eyes filled with sadness.

"What for?"

"For not being able to protect you, like I'd promised. I'm such incompetent soldier... And because of that, you'd lost one of your eyes."

Unconsiously, Roy touched his bandaged left eye. He only nodded to her statement.

"You're not an incompetent soldier, Hawkeye. If it wasn't for you, I don't think we'll able to kill Bradley. And maybe, I already dead by now. Thanks for everything that you'd done for me," he looked deep into Riza's eyes.

"But sir..."

"No Hawkeye. You're a good, no, the best soldier I've ever worked with, and with that, I'm trully greatful," he took her hand and squeezed it slowly.

Riza's face blushed.

"Sir?"

"Roy... It's Roy, Riza. Like I said, we're not in office right now," said the Colonel before closed his eye. The raven-haired Colonel fell asleep with his hand still squeezing her hand.

"Thanks, s- Roy," she said as she removed strands of his hair, "for not leaving me, alone."

* * *

A/N: I'm thinking about stopping this story, right here, since I didn't have any idea what else to write. Any ideas will be appreciated. Thanks for reading my 1st FMA/Royai Fic


End file.
